<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luddite by needles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148362">Luddite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles'>needles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Detective drabbles [83]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things even beyond the abilities of a genius anthropologist with multiple doctorates!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Detective drabbles [83]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luddite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keiji looked at the huge boxes that had just been delivered to his apartment and smiled determinedly to himself. <em>Call me a Luddite would you Bokuto Koutarou. I’ll show you who’s a Luddite and it’s not me.</em></p>
<p>He looked from box to box, deciding which he should tackle first. Making up his mind he levered open the cardboard with a screwdriver. They never warned you about huge metal staples that needed removing before you could even get the box open, he thought, as he wrenched them out one by one.</p>
<p>Being a methodical person by nature he removed the instruction sheet and all the components, laying them out on the floor carefully and checking them off against the parts list. Once satisfied that everything was present and correct he started to read step 1,</p>
<p>
  <em>Take each part A and insert three parts D7 into the holes per diagram (a).</em>
</p>
<p>That done he moved to step 2,</p>
<p>
  <em>Insert supporting brackets E into sockets F and join parts A per diagram (b).</em>
</p>
<p>So far so good although it looked a bit unstable. He checked his instructions again and saw four tiny screws on the drawing. Now where did it mention those? Nowhere. He found the screws and peered at the diagram only to realise that he had to disassemble step 2 in order to use the screws to tighten parts D7 in place BEFORE trying to complete step 2 otherwise he couldn’t get his screwdriver into the socket properly.</p>
<p>Hissing his annoyance at the incompetent fool who had written such poor directions he took it apart, screwed in his screws and repeated step 2. This time it was at least less wobbly. He moved on through steps 3, 4 and 5 smoothly enough and then he struck a problem; the holes he had to line up for step 6 just wouldn’t. Studying his creation from all angles just as he would a set of bones he realised that part M was upside down. Again the diagram was far from clear and the instructions made no mention of the correct orientation of part M. He scowled and retraced his steps until he was able to turn it round.</p>
<p>Two hours later he finally had a television stand completed. The glass shelves were level, the legs were solid, and the whole thing stood firm awaiting the contents of his second box. He heaved a sigh of relief and cleared away the bits and pieces of packaging, and a couple of spare screws that were left, and prepared to tackle the second box. He did plan however writing to the manufacturers with a list of recommended amendments to their clearly substandard instructions. If he, a genius, had trouble, what hope had normal people of following them?</p>
<p>He started on box two. This one contained the TV that was to sit on his newly completed stand. Hopefully, it would be a simple matter of plugging it in. Then he could open the final box which contained the matching DVD recorder.</p>
<p>He removed the protective packaging and carefully lifted the TV onto his shiny new stand; it looked pretty good, rather like the screens at the lab. Then he got out the manual and turned to the instructions for wiring and set up.</p>
<p>And that was where Bokuto found him an hour later, sitting on his floor in a sea of electrical cables still trying to figure out what the heck an HDMI socket looked like and which end of which cable fitted it.</p>
<p>Bokuto chuckled and asked him if he needed a hand. Keiji sighed and conceded that he did.</p>
<p>Bokuto looked at the instruction book he had been following, it was in Japanese. His eyes widened, he said he knew Keiji spoke some Japanese but he was unaware that he could read it too. Keiji grimaced and said he couldn’t, which was why he was trying to follow the diagrams and had got stuck.</p>
<p>Bokuto rummaged in the bottom of the box and pulled out another booklet, this time in English. He flipped it open and began reading, then he picked up a cable and plugged it in. Ten minutes later he flipped the power switch on and the TV lit up.</p>
<p>As they sat on Keiji’s couch later watching a movie over a couple of beers and some take out he asked him why he had finally got a TV. He blushed a little and said he didn’t want Bokuto to think he was a Luddite anymore.</p>
<p>Bokuto looked a little embarrassed and admitted that he’d been feeling guilty about that all week. It had been said in the heat of one of their bickering sessions and he hadn’t really meant it at all, it was just a stupid way to score points.</p>
<p>So he didn’t think Keiji was a Luddite? Bokuto shook his head.</p>
<p>In that case, Keiji said, he would send the TV back; he really had no use for it. Bokuto’s eyes widened in horror as he glanced at the gleaming flat screen. Visions of sitting snuggled up to Keiji watching hockey games on its huge screen suddenly evaporating before his eyes.</p>
<p>Keiji laughed and Bokuto turned, looking at him, realising he was joking. His eyes narrowed, there was one way to stop Keiji laughing at him he thought.</p>
<p>Suddenly Keiji found a pair of warm lips pressed to his and a set of long fingers sliding through his hair. He closed his eyes and his own hands wrapped themselves around Bokuto’s neck as he lost himself in the kiss.</p>
<p>Eventually the movie finished and the screen went blank and switched itself to standby. Neither of the occupants of the couch noticed, they were far too interested in exploring the new development in their relationship to explore the contents of the TV schedule. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>